yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldy Pond
, or just simply called Area 08-63, was a secret reserve for hunting humans owned by Bayon. This was William Minerva's base for human escapees, but it was discovered by the demons when he was betrayed by Peter Ratri. The hunting ground was located underground so that nobody could escape and nobody would notice it.The Promised Neverland Manga: ''Chapter 70, Page 19-20 Bayon bought children from the Premium Farms, but also sometimes poached for humans in the outside world. According to William Minerva, there was something hidden in Goldy Pond. There was a signpost located in Goldy Pond that stated three rules: (1) Music, (2) Monsters, and (3) Survive. When the music played, monsters would come in and the children would need to survive until the music stopped. Except for three children, including Emma, all children that lived in Goldy Pond were taken from the Grand Valley orphanage where Leuvis has a lot of influence, managing the plantation as a purveyor.''The Promised Neverland Manga: ''Chapter 69, Page 10-18 It is later revealed that Goldy Pond consisted of three layers. The first layer was above ground and is a simple lake in the middle of the demon forest. This first layer hid the real Goldy Pond that was underground. The second layer consisted of a village, farm fields, a forest and a big mansion. This whole layer was inhabited by children and by demons who preyed on the children for fun. The third and final layer could only be accessed by a door that was made by William Minerva, hidden inside a big windmill. This door could only be opened with the Promised Pen and served as the entrance to the third layer, a big monitor room and a Golden Lake''The Promised Neverland Manga: ''Chapter 71, Page 9 with a little island and house on top of it. History Goldy Pond was possibly constructed by James Ratri to provide amusement, shelter and a path to the human world to escapees from the premium farms. With the help of Peter Ratri, demons turned this secret park into a hunting ground. Exterior Goldy Pond lied in the middle of a Wild Demon infested forest. In the middle of the forest was a huge lake, suggesting that 'that' was Goldy Pond. However, it was in fact underground because of it being a secret hunting ground so that nobody could notice or find it. There were two ways to get inside Goldy Pond. The first entrance was to be caught and be taken inside by a demon or use the same entrance that the demons used. The second entrance was to use an old, different path that Mister took years ago to escape from Goldy Pond.''The Promised Neverland Manga: ''Chapter 70, Page 18-20 The lake was surrounded by big trees and big, sharp, and rigid rock-like sculptures. First Layer & Interior The first layer lies completely underground and serves as a hunting park for the poachers to hunt for children. Goldy Pond contains a village that seems to be taken out of a fairy tale. There are many windmills and houses along with farm fields, a big forest, and a big mansion on top of a hill which is present outside of the village. The mansion possibly serves as the living place for the poachers. It also appears to have medical care for the children who get injured after a hunt.''The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 68, Page 5 The big windmill in the middle of the reserve serves as the base for the secret Goldy Pond Resistance movement.The Promised Neverland Manga: ''Chapter 69, Page 5-7 The windmill also serves as the living place of the members of the resistance movement as well as Lucas who lived there for almost thirteen years together with an unnamed girl. This girl died eight years ago from sickness. There was an opening hidden in the wall of the windmill leading to a secret passage to the forest that led to Minerva's door. This door can only be opened by the Promised Pen and leads to the Second Layer. Second Layer & Interior The second layer lies underneath the first layer and can only be entered by using one of the promised pens to open William Minerva's door. On the other side of the door is a highly-advanced monitor room that can control the whole hunting ground if necessary. At the other side of the monitor room is a door that leads to a big Golden Lake. Former Demon Inhabitants *Numerous unnamed servants Former Humans Inhabitants Escapees *Numerous unnamed children Deceased Humans *Gillian's Sister *Numerous unnamed children Others *Numerous unnamed people The Game There are 5 demons (excluding the attendants) whom hunt 50 human orphans. The demons hunt every three days. The poachers buy kids from the Premium Farms but sometimes poach for humans outside. When the music starts, the demons start to hunt for the children, resulting in deaths and injuries each hunt. After the music stops, the children receive medical treatment from the Goldy Pond Resistance and get three days of rest before the hunt starts again.''The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 68, Page 4-5 Trivia *The first hunt which was seen in the manga resulted in four deaths, including Monica and Jake.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 68, Page 18 References Site Navigation Category:Locations